Another Life
by Lydia of Avalon
Summary: The G-boys are given an new mission to help a new fellow pilot. But why does the Gundam 06 look so human? What is this strange girl form another dimention have to do with them? Read and find out! Fixed Chapter 7 and added more...
1. Prologue

LOA- Okay second time around.  
  
##########################################  
  
Prologue  
  
In another world, a girl was walking from the school library, and was on her way to class. She was about fifteen, with black hair that was tied in the back. She was wearing a plaid skirt with a white polo shirt, which was the standard uniform for that school she was attending. She had just come from the library with books on World War II.  
  
She had this crazy obsession with war for some strange reason, though she did not think of war as something sweet and cool. No, she held the topic war with the greatest respects. In a way she understood what the soldiers were going through in the war. To kill, and listen to their cries in their dreams, to see people murdered every day. She did not like it, but wars were what shaped every nation to what they are today, that and the conflicts that what every one went through.  
  
As she passed by the auditorium, her eyes fell on a lone bell that was about the size of an electricity outlet. The past principle had it installed on the threshold of the auditorium when it was built.  
  
As she gazed at the bronze bell, her mind began to wander to the 'so called' legend of the old bell. They say that when the bell rang on its own accord the person it rang for would be in for a world of adventure and danger. But to her the legend was absurd in her opinion. The bell has not rung in ages; fifty centuries to be in fact.  
  
She was staring at the bell lost in her thoughts when suddenly the bell started to toss itself. It tossed gently at first as if the winds were gently pushing it. Then sturdily more heavily, soon its gentle chime filled the air.  
  
Her eyes widened as the bell chimed. It has not rung in ages and now suddenly it was ringing for her! She turned looking about for any culprit that could be playing a joke on her but no one was there. She returned her gaze back up at the bell, slowly backing up a bit nerved that the bell was ringing on its own, then a voice whispering floated lazily by her ear.  
  
Frightened she turned wildly to see who it was when her world went suddenly black. She had a vague sensation that she was falling, with pain that suddenly flared up covering every inch of her body. Then she knew no more.  
  
There was an old man who was sitting on a lab chair looking over some blue prints on a Gundam unlike any other. "Now, my only problem is where to find my self a suitable pilot." The old scientist grumbled as he proceeded to look over the files of several people. He was about forty or so on years, which had a creamy textured hair to his shoulders which, was tied in a low ponytail at the base of his head. He had a fair build and kept himself in shape.  
  
Getting up he decided to turn in for the night when suddenly s huge crash erupted in his back yard. Grabbing his gun for protection he went to investigate what made the sound. He looked outside and saw a crater with a girl about five in the midst of the crater.  
  
As he was rushing to the aid of the young child he quickly scanned the area for any threats that seemed out of the ordinary. Seeing none, he picked up the girl gently and took her in side.  
  
So what do you guys think? Do I need to work on it more? Tell me, and I'll see what I can do.  
  
LOA 


	2. Chapter 1

Well got the next Ch. Fixed! Oh, and before I forget I don't own the G-boys but I do own the mystery person, Professor B and the girl from the Prologue. So don't take without permission. Thanxs! -LOA  
  
Chapter: One  
  
~*~*~*~* Ten Years later*~*~*~*~*  
  
A fifteen year-old boy with dark brown hair, and Prussian blue eyes sat, reading as his eyes glittered in the dark as he read the latest instructions he was sent on his laptop. He wore a dark green tank top and a pair of spandex shorts and was busy typing away on his laptop. When a boy clad in a black priest outfit came bounding in with a greeting.  
  
"Oi, Heero! Whacha up to?" The boy exclaimed, his hair was a mix of a chestnut color that was braided in a lengthy rope of chestnut, while his eyes were a lovely shade of purple. Heero said nothing as he moved the laptop in the direction of the boy, who was in the process of choosing a CD form a rack on the desk. After five minutes of reading and re-reading the e- mail stating that they had a mission the braided boy looked to the other boy in shock.  
  
"Man! Heero there is an other!?!?!" the boy exclaimed.  
  
"It appears so." Heero stated. Then as an after thought he added: "Duo, go tell the others we have a mission."  
  
"Okay, Heero, but out of curiosity, what are you gona do?" Duo asked with curiosity written all over his face.  
  
Heero said nothing as he started to type away on his laptop ignoring the boy completely.  
  
"Figures." Duo trailed off as he left the room. As he reached the common room, Duo could see his fellow Gundam pilots. There leaning against the counter in the kitchen was an Asian boy about the age of fifteen, with his shoulder length hair tied tightly in the back. He was wearing a pair of white sweats with a dark blue tank top. He was talking to a fifteen year- old European boy whose hair fell over half his face, wearing a forest green turtle neck, who in turn was cooking supper for the occupants in the small safe house they happened to be residing in. In the lounge an Arabian boy with platinum blond hair was watching an old horror film and was quickly startled by Duo accompanied by the blood-curling scream of the mistress in the film.  
  
"DUO!!!!!" The boy yelped. "Don't scare me like that!!!!"  
  
"Awwww, comon' Quatra! I'm sorry." Duo apologized under Quatra's glaring eyes.  
  
"Quatra, is there something wrong?" The European said impassively as he walked out of the kitchen followed closely by the Chinese boy, and Heero.  
  
"No there is nothing wrong, Trowa." Quatra said.  
  
"I take it Maxwell scared you?" The Chinese boy said, while raising an eyebrow. Quatra nodded still trying to regain his breath.  
  
"Did you tell them?" Heero asked.  
  
"Uh I was getting to that! But Wufful's kept asking questions!" The American boy pouted.  
  
"For Kami's sake it's WUFEI! Not WUFFULES!!!!" The Chinese boy glared at Duo.  
  
"Ya, whatever Wu-man." Duo said waving the mater aside with his hands.  
  
"We have a mission to infiltrate an OZ base and destroy if with the aid of Gundam pilot 06." Heero stated. "We are to act as distraction for 06 to infiltrate and retrieve information."  
  
"When do we leave?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Tomorrow, at noon." Duo said with a thoughtful face.  
  
~~~~ 2 Hours Later~~~~~~~~  
  
"Did you find any thing?" Wufei asked as he entered the room with a cup of tea, knowing all to well what the pilot of Wing would be doing.  
  
"No, just that this pilot was trained by a Professor B." Heero stated.  
  
"Hum, I don't know about this Professor B, but I just hope 06 is able to pull it off." Wufei said between sips. "Well, I'm going to get some sleep."  
  
"Hn." Heero grunted as he continued to type away at his laptop.  
  
In the Living room, Quatra and Trowa were playing a game of chess, while Duo was in the kitchen making a P & J sandwich.  
  
"Duo?" Quatra asked, not bothering to look up from his game with Trowa.  
  
"Ya?" Duo called from the kitchen.  
  
"Could you bring me a cup of water?" He asked.  
  
"Sure." Duo replied. He came walking into the living room with the cup and a sandwich in the other hand. He sat down and tuned on the TV, flipping through the various channels as he bit into his sandwich. A half an hour later Duo finally spoke up.  
  
"So, what do you think this pilot is going to be like?" He asked the pair.  
  
"I really don't know what to think, to tell the truth." Quatra responded, while making his move.  
  
"What about you?" Duo said turning his head to Trowa. Trowa looked up at Duo thoughtfully.  
  
"It does not really matter, as long as he is not as annoying as you." Trowa stated.  
  
"Hey!" Duo exclaimed, and then did a double as he realized something. "Is it just me of did Trowa attempt a funny?" He said, the question directed at Quatra.  
  
"Hum, I don't know." Quatra said. "Checkmate." Trowa looked back at the game, and sighed as he got up.  
  
"I'm going to get some rest." Trowa said, and with that he started walking toward his room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~Else Where...*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In a dark room a figure sat at a laptop searching through various files that belonged to five Gundam pilots. When a beep had signaled that they had received mail. With out a second glance the figure clicked on the message and read its contents. Frowning the figure silently replied to the sender, informing the person, that they will take the mission requested of them, and that they did not approve of the fact that the were being teamed up with five other pilots. After sending the reply, the figure got up and headed to the makeshift hanger.  
  
"Damn this, he knows very well that I can handle this alone." The figure said. "But then again, I hid so many things from him...." the figure trailed off as he entered the vast cave like structure, with it's belongings in a bag in its hand. "Well, Silver flame, we have another mission."  
  
Okay, now to the next ch. Want to find out who this mystery person is? Review and find out!  
  
LOA 


	3. Chapter 2

Okay, here's the next chapter. I'm working on the next so don't get feisty. -LOA.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them except for the made- up characters. Prof. B, Trinity, Silverflame, and the Girl from the Prologue. So if you sue, you will end up getting nothing.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
The pilots were well on their way to the OZ base. Their mission was to provide distraction as pilot 06 hacked the base of information as well as destroying it. Several hours later in the midst on battle, two voices crackled over their intercom system, though the curious thing about this was the fact that the two voices were of the opposite sex, and were saying the same thing together in monotone.  
  
"We have retrieved the needed information. Clear the area. We will blow the base in five minutes." The voices said as a silver-ish Gundam with black designs came into view. The five Gundam pilots cleared the area as ordered, but they were confused as to why the silver Gundam had not done the same. They watched awestruck as the Gundam had jumped high into the air, as if the Gundam was not made of metal but as if it were a person. The Gundam stated to glow slightly as it seemed to power up, when suddenly it blasted a glowing sphere toward to compound. Time seemed to slow to an agonizing stop, as the sphere hit its target, completely leveling compound to an empty lot like it was a fragile toy. The suits around the compound, was hit with the after shock wave and was immediately destroyed as the silver Gundam fell slowly down through the debris, and smoke.  
  
As the smoke started to clear, the five boys watched in awe as a pair of glowing red eyes glowed in the distance as it finished off the suits that remained. When it had finished its simple task, it walked slowly toward to five. It was Heero that recovered first from the shock, breaking the silent web that had woven around them.  
  
"We will return to the safe house."  
  
"You will come with us right 06?" Quatra said still a bit shaken at the resent display.  
  
"Yes, we will." the voices said in unification. The trip back to the safe house was in complete silence between the new comer and the boys. Just then a video screen popped up in the cockpit of Heero's Gundam.  
  
"I don't trust him." Wufei spat immediately.  
  
"I know. I did a search on him and found nothing on him." Heero responded.  
  
"Not even a single file in the doctors' lab?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then what are we doing to do with him?"  
  
"Keep an eye on him, and ask questions."  
  
"Well, I'll see what I can do about keeping eye on him."  
  
"Hn. Yuy out."  
  
When they had gotten the Gundams in the hanger, the five pilots made their way to the silver Gundam, anxious to discover whom pilot 06 was. They were beginning to worry after five minutes had elapsed and he, they assumed, had not emerged from the Gundam. Trowa had just climbed up to hit the emergency button to release the hatch, when the hatch opened up. A girl stepped out; she had her head down as she stepped out, so she was quickly startled as she brought her head up only to be confronted with Trowa's green eyes.  
  
"Oh, Shit!" She cried as she lost her balance. She was about to fall off the platform, when Trowa caught her in a very uncomfortable position.  
  
"Hang on," he said as he caught her shirt, but as soon as he caught her she yelped and tried to get franticly get away.  
  
"Let go! You pervert!" She yelped and twisted sharply out of his grasp. The other four observing boys were in shock as they watched her fall completely off the platform. Heero, being the perfect soldier, had reacted as quickly as he could. He dived under the estimated spot that she would crash, intending to break the fall with his body. But as soon as her feet had left the platform, she had used several points on the silver Gundam as leverage as she swung and threw her body around. She landed perfectly in a crouched position with one hand on her knee. She stood as Trowa and Heero joined the awe-struck group.  
  
"Ya know, just because I'm a girl does not mean I'm made out of glass." She smirked, folding her arms across her chest. She was about fifteen or fourteen, wearing a lose shirt on top of a sports bra and a pair of biking shorts. Her hair was black, and came to her mid chest tied loosely in the back. It was silent for a moment when suddenly the girl turned towards her Gundam with a scowl on her face. She took a mental note of what had to be replaced and fixed before she settled at a toolbox.  
  
"Well, looks like I'm gona have to pull an all-nighter with you." She trailed off, but she seemed to addressing the Gundam. She got up and tuned to the five boys that were watching her. "Sorry about that my mind tends to wander when I've got things to do. By the way my name's Trinity Lee, but you can call me Trin." She smiled as she approached them.  
  
"Oh, well my name is Duo Maxwell," Duo stated "And that's Quatra Winner, Trowa Barton, Heero Yuy, and Chang Wufei." He added pointing to each in turn.  
  
"Um, Miss, are you all right? I noticed that you seem injured." Quarta stated politely. Heero took a closer look and mentally listed all the injuries he could see. He took note that she had a twisted ankle, bruises all over, and was bleeding in several places.  
  
"Hum? Oh, I'm okay, I'll get myself fix up later." Heero was about to speak up when she stopped him. "And I've already sent the information to the doctors, so there is no use asking, Heero." She turned to Sliverflame to start on the repairs.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Okay, like I said I'm working on the next chapter, so review. 


	4. Chapter 3

Okay here's the next chapter. And if you want the disclaimer, go to one of the previous chapters. Now on with the fic! Enjoy! -LOA  
  
*************************************************************  
  
~*~*~*~*~The Next morning.~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Quatra had just gotten up in the morning and was getting himself a cup of coffee when Heero came down the stairs with a gun in hand.  
  
"Heero, why do you have a gun out?" Quatra asked as he settled down in a chair around the kitchen table.  
  
"06 is not in her assigned room." Heero stated efficiently, while searching the rooms near by.  
  
Abandoning his coffee, Quatra stood and proceeded to help Heero find their new companion, each for their own reasons. "I hope she is alright." They continued their search to the place they last saw her, in the hanger. "Trinity? Are you in here?" Quatra's voice wavered as it bounced off the high walls of the hanger. There was no answer, as Heero made his way toward Silverflame.  
  
Just as he neared Silverflame, a translucent figure emerged from the back entrance with Trinity in his arms. Quickly Heero aimed his gun at the translucent man, and was about to fire when Quatra stopped him.  
  
"Look." Quatra whispered.  
  
The man had stepped right through a chair that had been knocked over. His legs seemed to turn into mist as soon as he walked in to the chair. As he came closer they saw that the man had markings all over his body as if he was some kind of illusion being projected from a computer system. The man stopped before them. They watched as his eyes swept over them, observing their every move. Then he slowly looked down at Trinity with a sad look and placed her down on the floor, and disappeared in to thin air.  
  
Quatra gasped as he saw red seeping through the thin shirt she was wearing. "Oh, Allah, is she all right?" He knelt down to her still form, and tried to wake her. "Trin! Are you okay?" he shook her.  
  
"Ga, stop." she whimpered a bit then opened her eyes. "Quatra? What are you doing?" She looked up groggily at him.  
  
"We should be asking you that." She looked over Quatra's shoulder to see Heero slightly glairing at her.  
  
"What do you mean?" She tried to sit up, only to be pushed back down by Quatra.  
  
"Don't get up."  
  
"What? Why?" She was confused.  
  
"How long have you had this wound?" Quatra started to lift up her shirt, and gasped at what he saw.  
  
"Darn it! Are you all some kind of perverts around here!?" She yelled as she pushed Quatra away. She sat up holding her head. Heero, who was quiet during this whole exchange, spoke up.  
  
"No, to us that looks like a bullet wound. So naturally we would worry."  
  
"Well for your information, it is, but if you would let me do things my way, I would get myself fixed up before I collapse!"  
  
"When did you get shot?" Quatra asked as he helped her up. With a grunt she told them that a solider, who was wandering around the woods, had caught her off guard. She wobbled unsteadily in his arms, as she stood, be for she collapsed again.  
  
"Maybe you should let me carry you." Heero stated.  
  
"Arug, I don't think so."she trailed off as she tried to get up again. By now the blood had completely soaked through her shirt, and was paling quickly.  
  
"Please, Trinity, let Heero carry you. You're only making it worse!" Quatra pleaded. She ignored him and continued to try and get up.  
  
"Nnn, dammed Oz." But before she could get any further she passed out.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Okay this is kinda short but hey there will be more coming! I promise! UBt in the mean time review! -LOA 


	5. Chapter 4

Here's the next chapter, enjoy!  
  
-Lydia of Avalon  
  
########################################################################  
  
Duo sighed; it had been two hours since Trin had passed out from the lack of blood. So now he's sitting in the living room waiting for Heero, who insisted that he stayed in the same room with her because he simply did not trust her. Duo would not let Heero stay unless he promised not to hurt her when she woke up. But he could not help but wonder why she was out in the woods anyways.  
  
A few minuets later Wufei had gone out in to the woods, to see if he could find the Oz soldier that she had claimed to have killed. And sure enough he came back with a ration pack. Though when he came back his face was ash white and looked like he had witnessed the after-math of some terrible massacre.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Quatra and Duo heard the front door open then slam shut. Soon Wufei was standing in the threshold of the kitchen; he was out of breath, his face was ashen white, as if he saw a ghost wandering in the forest. In his right hand, he held a lone pack of food rations.  
  
"Wufei! What's wrong?" Quatra asked, concern written all over his face. He stood up to console his friend.  
  
"Did you find the guy?" Duo inquired, taking a sip from his cup of coffee.  
  
"I'm fine." Wufei was now staring at the ration pack lost in though and still looking a bit sick.  
  
"What about the soldier?" Trowa's steady voice came behind him. At that question Wufei paled even more.  
  
"Ya," he trailed off and continued to stair at the ration pack in his hand. Duo was now at the end of his rope. Duo got up quickly slamming his hands on the table.  
  
"Man! Stop staring at that ration pack and tell us about the Oz creep!" Wufei snapped up from his thoughts and glared at the braided American.  
  
"I believe your question is 'What happened to the oz soldier'." Trowa raised a curious eyebrow.  
  
"What do you mean?" Duo voiced.  
  
"I mean something attacked him." Quatra gasped.  
  
"Oh dear, what happened to him?"  
  
"Something completely tore, and left a hole through his chest, also leaving his heart in this." He tossed the ration pack on the table, where the contents gushed out onto the table immediately. "And it's still fresh."  
  
"How long?" leaning against the counter Heero spoke up. No one saw him come in, and was surprised he was there, except for Trowa, who had watched Heero walk in.  
  
"I estimate, an hour and a half, the most."  
  
"Oh Allah, Trin could not have done that could she?" Quatra started to pinch the bridge of his nose as he joined Heero against the counter.  
  
*************************  
  
Heero Yuy scrolled down through various files he had managed to hack into from J's lab. Skimming through the information he began to feel pity for her. It read that she had been trained by all six of the doctors in different areas, some terrible, and others worse. But before he could read the rest, a timid groan was emitted form the bed behind him. He quickly saved the files, and left J's net work, leaving no trace or trail to follow.  
  
"Did you really kill that Oz soldier?" Heero's voice cut through the tension like a knife through butter. She groaned shifting in the bed.  
  
"Yes I did, is it really that hard to believe? I mean you guys killed too." She winced as she tried to get up.  
  
"Judging from the way he was killed, yes." He placed a hand on her shoulder, and gently pushed her back on the bed. She just looked at him funny, at his response.  
  
"All right, suppose you did kill him, so then what were you doing out there in the first place?"  
  
"Why do you want to know?" she looked at him with questioning eyes.  
  
"Hn, just curious." She giggled a bit, but winced I pain as payment for the jest.  
  
"And just when are you ever 'just curious'?" Heero looked at her. She was trying to avoid the subject.  
  
"Hn, tell me."  
  
"Why?" he looked at her, he hated to use force on her, but he had to know what she was doing out there. He felt there was something off about her. Her whole attitude was just the slightest bit off.  
  
"Look I'm not going to ask you again," he left the threat hanging.  
  
"Fine, if you're going to be so picky about it, I went out for some fresh air. Kay?" He continued to stair at her, not quiet believing her response. So with a grunt he turned and left, taking his laptop with him.  
  
******************************************************* Heero went down stairs, to tell the others that she woke up, and was fine.  
  
"Now I really don't trust her." Wufei said.  
  
"I agree, there was really no reason for her to be out there unless, she was a spy." Trowa looked up from his cup of tea that Quatra had so kindly offered him.  
  
"But I don't think she would go out and tell an Oz soldier, information, and then kill them." Quatra had a point, but if that was true she could be setting them for a bigger plan, in the near future, one where she might betray them after she got what she wanted.  
  
"I don't think I've ever heard of a Professor B before, but then again, I've never had any news about a sixth Gundam being built." Heero spoke after he placed his cup on the counter.  
  
"What did you find on her?"  
  
"Well the first time I searched I was looking for the files, with all the wrong information. So this time I tried again with J's lab and came up with a few files."  
  
"What happened?" Duo suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when Heero said he found some information on their 'guest'.  
  
"Well she was trained by all the scientists, in separate fields."  
  
"How bad was the training?" Wufei gazed wandered to him.  
  
"That is what got me, she seemed to have had worse training than me, and yet she still has this cheerful persona."  
  
"I don't understand, Heero." Quatra threw a puzzled look in Heero's direction.  
  
"Here read the files your self." Heero placed his laptop on the table after bring up the files, and then turned it around for all to see.  
  
#####################################################################  
  
Okay, I'm really sorry I could not update fast enough, I had sooooo much hw to do. But I'll try to get the next ch, up as soon as I can. And if you review I just might be motivated enough to get going faster! So remember Review!  
  
-Lydia of Avalon. 


	6. Chapter 5

Well I've fixed this chapter, and added some more to it. To be honest with you, I was just not happy with the first attempt at this chapter. But then again the first part is sorta the same as the last time I did this. So enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
=Running. Must keep running. They are gaining, coming closer. Can't let them catch me. Can't let them take me back. = She was running in a dark and endless void. Out of breath, she pushed her legs harder. Her lungs were screaming for her to stop and rest, but she can't stop no matter what she can't. Suddenly, she lurched forward, tripping in an unseen object. She cried out as she hit the floor. Whimpering, she pulled herself up as chains from behind shot out at her wrapping themselves around her small frame. She screamed, and started to struggle against the bonds, that somehow grown spikes, and had started to dig into her flesh. More chains shot out from every angle to repeat the fist. Soon she was surrounded with chains that have tormented her for as long as she could remember.  
  
#####################################################################  
  
-= Trinity? =-a transparent figure ghosted up through the floor of the room Trinity was currently sleeping in. There sleeping on the bed was Trinity. To an untrained eye she would have appeared to be sleeping peacefully, completely unaware of her soundings. But the figure knew better, he could tell if she was sleeping through a nightmare, or was truly at rest as she perceived. The very air around her was stiff with tension. He could practically feel it rolling off her in waves. That was the only way he could really tell if she was dreaming peacefully. With a couple of quick strides, he was at her bed side, caressing her face gently with his transparent hand.  
  
-= "Shhh, I'm here. Relax, your safe here, no one's going to hurt you." =- His voice was not a quiet voice, but was like a breeze that echoed in the distance as it combed thought the trees. He started to hum an old tune while slowly caressing her tired face. He watched slowly drop all her defenses, masks, and her training to show the tired battered soul that lay beneath it all.  
  
####################################################################  
  
Making their way up the stairs was Quatra and Trowa. They were bringing some broth for Trinity, who must be hungry by now. As they came closer to the room, they heard an old melody being hummed by a male voice, but for some reason, the voice sounded like it was not completely there. It sounded like sounded like it was being hummed form a distance but was still loud enough for them to tell the person was in the room before them.  
  
Fearing for the worst of their new comrade, Trowa pulled out his gun and placed himself before Quatra, who suddenly paled while clutching the shirt above his heart. The click of the safety switch thrown echoed in the hall way as the humming softly slowed to a stop. Peering into the bedroom, he saw a man sitting a Trinity's bedside.  
  
Twisting his form in the doorway, Trowa trained his gun at the transparent man. Quatra came up behind him, and let out a surprised gasp.  
  
"Trowa! That's the man that brought Trinity back in to the hanger!" Quatra whispered, as Trowa tightened his hold on his gun.  
  
"Who are you?"" Trowa's voice rang though the room as the faded figure continued to gaze at Trinity. "I said who are you!" Trowa repeated himself with more force that the first time. Looking up the ghost stood from the bed side.  
  
-= Please take care of her.=- his voice trailed off in that same tone as before and disappeared. Trowa quickly walked to Trin's bedside to check for other fresh injuries, but found none. Placing the tray upon the desk top, Quatra looked to Trowa.  
  
"Who do you think that was?" Quatra sat on the edge of Trin's bed.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm willing to bet he's up to no good."  
  
"Maybe, but I doubt that."  
  
"Why?" Just then a small whimper came from under the sheets. Upon hearing that whimper, Quatra moved his hand down her face to calm her.  
  
"Nichan?" She groaned.  
  
"Shhh it's me Quatra. Relax; I'm here to feed you some broth." He helped her sit up. Trowa sensed that he was no longer needed and left the room pondering.  
  
Holding the bowl in between the two, he started to feed her broth. "Who were you calling Nichan?" Glaring at the spoon offered before her she spoke. "Sorry, I thought you were someone else." Her voice was low, as she took the offered spoon in her mouth. Later, when the soup was gone, Trin fell back to asleep.  
  
Around midnight, Trinity awoke with a need to move. She gently got up and moved to her duffle bag and took out a needle and a small jar. She injected some of the serum in to her blood, and replaced the jar in her bag, while tossing the needle in to the waste basket. She then made her way quietly down the hall and in to the hanger below the establishment, unaware of the Prussian blue eyes watching her every move.  
  
Once in the Hanger, she climbed up to the platform on her silver Gundam.  
  
"Sirius?" she whispered, pulling herself in to the cock pit.  
  
-= Yes? =- A spectral man materialized in the seat of the cockpit.  
  
"Spar with me?" it was not so much as a request, but more like a plea for something deeper, something more.  
  
-= Alright =-  
  
On the floor of the hanger, they took their respective stances and faced each other.  
  
-= Are you sure you want to do this? =- his face showed doubt, from the fact that she was still wounded.  
  
"Yes."  
  
So they started to spar, it dragged on for hours. First a jab then a kick, they both seemed to have so much energy that would never last. But all things came to an end, when suddenly Trin collapsed to the floor, seemingly tired and weak. Sirius quickly dashed to her side.  
  
-= Are you alright? =- He helped her over to the foot of her Gundam and sat her down.  
  
"Yea, I'm just fine. Just let me catch me breath." Her breath was coming out in short pants.  
  
-= I don't think so you need rest. I should not have let it gone on for that long. =- He picked her up and carried her up the Gundam and entered the cockpit. Once inside he set her down on piloting seat, then activating the controls he had the chair recline on its own. -= You know, when I was first learning how to control this body I'd always do the opposite of what I really intended to do. =- He chuckled dryly.  
  
"We all had trouble at first." He laid a blanket atop her now shivering body. He reached in to the glove compartment and pulled out another small jar and a needle.  
  
-= Here give me your arm. =- She placed her arm on his outstretched hand. He then injected the serum in to her blood stream, and then disposed of the needle.  
  
"Nichan?"  
  
-= Yes? =-  
  
"Thank you, for doing what you do for me."  
  
-= Your welcome. =-  
  
Out side, in the hanger, Heero Yuy picked you the enmity injection needle, and examined what was left of the liquid that had been in it just moments before. "It just doesn't fit.." he murmured before turning toward the stairs and headed back to his room.  
  
######################################################################  
  
Duo: So your just gona leave them hanging like that? Me: I dun know.... Duo: I think it's a bit dull right now. Me: Me too. What do you think I should do? Duo: put some UTTER CHAOS AND DESTRUCTION IN IT!!!!! Me: I was thinking the same, but I'm torn between pairing her up for a mission or to send her out alone and have one of you guys stalk her and watch her blow up the base without the use bombs. Duo: I dun know... How about we leave it up to the viewers to decide? Me: Sure either way I've got some great idea for either path. Duo: Well review and tell us what you would like to read, A) a pair up, or B) a solo with a stalker? REVIEW AND TELL US! 


	7. Chapter 6

Man.. hella sorry this took so long to get out, my muses just would not work with me! That and Mr. Writers Block kept asking me out. Plus homework.. Just crazy! But part of the real reason why this chapter took so long to get out is because it's really long, and I wanted to get it all out in one chapter but as fate would have it, it wouldn't flow. So I've cut it in half, some where along the way. So Enjoy!  
  
-LOA  
  
Chapter 6  
  
It was a Friday night; three days after Heero had watched Trinity spar with the so called "ghost". The five pilots were sitting in the living room that night, each doing something to occupy each others time. Trinity on the other hand was assumed by them to be in bed, still recuperating from her gun wound. But in reality, she was awake and up and about.  
  
Setting laptop upon the coffee table, Heero got up and headed toward the stair case to check up on Trinity. When he opened the door, he discovered an empty bed, and an open window. Walking into the room he spotted an open laptop with an encoded mission beeping away its arrival. He looked at the message and took note that she had not even touched the message. Yet she was gone.  
  
Heading down to the hanger, he noted that again that her Gundam was not there. Taking a car he drove down the road after the distant shadow of Silverflame in the sky. It had only been four days since she was put to bed from a fatal injury, but was still assigned to another mission, regardless of her state of health.  
  
He watched her from the distance, as she hid her Gundam in the near by woods. He watched her wrap her head in black fabric till only her eyes were visible along with the top of her head. She did the same with her fore arms, for legs, and stomach. When she was done with that he watched her stuff a blank disk into her sports bra, then watched her head off into the distance, and snuck into the Oz base.  
  
Not long after she disappeared in to the base, Heero booted up his laptop, that he had brought along and quickly hacked in the bases security system. He barely missed seeing her in the shadows of the base along the halls. Half way to the control room, she was caught. Rewinding the recording, he studied her movements, and realized that she let them catch her.  
  
Standing out side the cell, that held the recently discovered pilot 06, Zechs was speaking with the guard and how and where they captured her, when a scream was emitted from the room along with a sickening sound of flesh and clothes being ripped apart. Peering in Zechs saw a girl about fifteen, sitting cuffed in the chair. He body was bent as far over as the cuffs allowed her to. From the center for her back two bloody wings stretched out. Her left wing was as black as the darkest pits of hell, while the other was the complete opposite. Even thought it was covered on blood, he could still tell that the wing it's self was whiter that the whitest snow.  
  
"God damn it, why now of all times?" she muttered to herself while dealing with the subsiding pain. Still trembling from the resent pain, she gently folded the two trembling wings against her back and came back up form the hunched over position that she had been in. A long black strip hung loosely wrapped around her neck, indicating that she had used it before to conceal her identity.  
  
Still shocked from the site that greeted him, he stood there from the sheer beauty, and sadness that radiated off the girl. Realizing that someone was there, and watching her, the "angel" lifted her head and gazed directly into Zechs eyes. His breath caught in his throat, as he saw her eyes. Her eyes were a swirling mass of brown, dark red, and a Prussian blue. Those three colors swirled and flashed every second.  
  
"W-What are you?" Zechs took a hesitant step into the cell, all the while wondering, if something so beautiful could exist in this world. Let alone actually survive being so pure in time like this.  
  
"What I am is none of your concern." Red flashed in her eyes as she spat with venom. Eyes flashing brown she attempted to break the cuffs that held her to the chair but failed.  
  
"Then who are you and what are you doing here?" He walked till he stood in front of her, never breaking the eye contact.  
  
"All you need to know is the number 06." Her voice grew hoarse, blood red colored her irises, while her pupils narrowed into slits like a cat. Suddenly the room seemed to burst into flames, Zechs immediately turned and ran out of the room to avoid being burnt. He turned around and looked back in horror that he had left such a sad and beautiful thing in that blazing inferno. He could never forgive himself if he didn't at least try to save the delicate looking fey, or at least try to save what was left of her in that burning inferno. He was about run back in there, and save her when he noticed a lone figure that stood in the midst of the cell and fire.  
  
TBC......  
  
########################################################################  
  
Well I thought that was a nice place to stop.. I'm working on the next chapter so hold on to your horses. But reviews are really motivating too, so the more you review the faster the next chapter will come. So R&R!  
  
-LOA 


	8. Chapter 7

AN: I re-did this chapter and added more.... If you want the disclaimer..... Go back to one of the other chapters for it. In the mean while ENJOY!!!! ^___^  
  
-LOA ________________________________________________________________________  
  
As the figure came closer, he saw its face. To his surprise it was the same girl that had been sitting in that very cell only moments ago. But now her clothes had changed in to a black tank top like shirt that tied off in the front like laces on a shoe. Along with the shirt she wore a long black skirt with identical slits on either sides of the skirt that came up to mid thigh close to her hips. She also wore sandals with laces that wrapped around her calves till they reached her knees. Folded against her back were two long, black, elegant bat wings.  
  
Fire spread with every step she took till stood before Zechs. She had a sinister look about her face and in her eyes, he faltered and stepped back till he collided with the wall. She just smirked exposing her fangs that glistened in the fire light. There was a whoosh, like a breath breathed in by an unseen foe, that echoed all along the halls. It seemed to nag at her, trying to gain something from her. From breathing to whispers that got louder and louder was asking, forcing, commanding, and all but asking for something. With a growl she whipped around and all but shouted at the whispers.  
  
"I'll give you what you want when I'M DAMNED READY TO!" the fires grew in volumes with her voice as it rose. She then turned and went on her way to the control room with Zechs cautiously following her from behind. All the while walking down the hall she dragged her hand along the right side of the wall; spreading fire to every thing she touched. Soon the hall was covered in a great arch of fire that caressed the ceiling, but never quiet burning it.  
  
Finally reaching the control room, she held out her hand. A small glow emitted in the palm of her hand. The glow grew brighter and brighter till it burst into a ball of fire from air. The fire slowly subsided as it drifted down to rest in her hand. When the fire finally dwindled down to nothing, in its place was a data disk. She made her way to the computer and proceeded to download what she came for.  
  
Standing there, Zechs did no know what to do. He could not understand why he was just standing there, watching her take classified information. He was getting very upset that he could not see her as an enemy. Seeing the struggle of inner conflict in his eyes, she gave him that god damned smirk again.  
  
"Just what in the seven names of hell are you?" he demanded. His hand itched to draw his gun and just shoot the living day lights out of her, but he just could not bring himself to do it to her. Not when he had seen the beauty that was her before this.  
  
"Morgiana at your service." She gave a mocking bow to the Lightning Count. (A/N: do I have the wrong name? or was his nick name something else....) The click of a gun's safety resounded off the walls of the room as a gun as aimed shakily at her from behind.  
  
"P-Please, do-don't move" the guard from earlier stuttered in fear, and knowledge of what she really is. "Or I'll shoot!" She faced him, smirk turning into a wide grin as she saw the fear and recognition in his eyes. She took that one step toward him. Before Zechs knew what happened as a result of the step, a shot rang through out the room. The only proof that he could see if the guards aim was true, was a small trail of blood that ran down her left arm. Anger flashed in her eyes, but soon melted away to the twinkle of amusement. When the blood reached her fingers, she brought them up to her mouth in a slow and sensual move. Her pink tongue peeked out from her blood stained lips, as she licked the drops of blood off her fingers.  
  
All she did was smile a sinister smile that sent chills throughout the room, even though the room was blazing with heat.  
  
"So I take it that you know who I am?" Shaking he nodded. "It's so nice to have people that remember who you are." She took a step forward, while the guard took a step back and right into that wall. "So you know who I am. Then I assume you know of my capabilities too?" Swallowing, he once again nodded, and tried to move himself out of her reach. "Well today is your lucky day, because I don't feel like washing your blood out of my hair today." She smirked at the apparent relief that donned on the man's countenance, and brought up her bloody fingers and caressed his face with them. She turned toward the computer counsel, leaving a shaken man on the floor with her blood smeared on his face, and pulled out the disk from earlier. Then with a wave of her hand she turned on the intercom system that was connected all through out the base. As she cleared her throat, her voice was heard all over the base, and gave another quick, amused smirk.  
  
"Attention everyone, if you value your lives in any way, than you had better get the hell off of this base." Smirk turning into a grin, she added "That's an order. Oh, and don't bother trying to save any of the equipment. Because you won't make it out in time if you do try." With another wave of her hand she closed the intercom and turned to face the gun that was trained on her by Zechs. "Well? Do you and to stay and die, or would you rather try to die with me?" They both know that she would be getting out of the base alive, but it was hard for him to tell if she was bluffing or not. The look upon her face was describing of one that should not be messed with. Zechs just heaved a sigh of frustration. It was just so unorthodox about what was happening. But then again who said having a demon/angel on the base was orthodox? He put his gun away and turned to leave, when he stopped to face her.  
  
"You know I'm not going to let you go so easy the next time we meet. I will have my questions answered the next time I catch you." He glared at the 'demon' for all he was worth. She smiled a strange smile that almost seemed to be a look of ...... longing? But as soon as it flashed in her eyes, it was gone, leaving only amusement in its wake.  
  
"I shall look forward to our next encounter then, milord." She bowed elegantly to him, yet mocking him at the same time.  
  
Outside the compound, Heero watched all the soldiers abandon the base with out trying to save any of the equipment. They all seem to be fleeing for their lives. He had lost any sort of imagery from within the compound, and mow was franticly trying to sort out the mess that was now the bases network. He took a second looked down at the base and decided to get the hell out of there before Trinity finished her mission.  
  
Standing on top of the roof, Morgiana or better known as Trinity watched the remaining people leave the base with a satisfied look on her face. The flames suddenly increased with a flick of her hand, and became so hot that everything it toughed became red with heat that it melted like ice cream on a hot summer's day. Soon nothing was left on the premises but smoking ashes and glowing lava; and in the midst of all the smoke Morgiana, in all her dark glory floated lazily in the sky.  
  
Sitting tiredly in a dark room the next day Zechs scoured over any information of any kind regarding the pilot 06. He had gotten all the information he could get for the guard that was with him at the base, but even though he had that information he was still completely baffled about he had for a prisoner.  
  
"Just what the hell are you 06?" Zech muttered.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
It's been five months since the five male Gundam pilots have last seen Trinity. Four months since Trowa and Quatra had gotten together. Three months since Heero and Duo had done the same. Two months since the two pairs realized that they loved each other as much as they loved the other pair, and one month since Wufei joined the foursome. The last few months have been dark and emotionally painful for the five of them. Painful to finally express the love one felt for one only to feel the same for another was quite confusing.  
  
It was the month that Wufei had joined. When Wufei just could not take the tension that has been floating around the current safe house: he had all the pilots gather in the living room to finally try and sort all the hurt and confusion out...  
  
^_____^ *^_____^* ^________^* ^_____^* ^_____^ *^________^* ^_____^* ^_____^  
  
"Alright, we are not going to leave this room till we straighten all this out" Wufei said as he pulled out a chair and set him self down in. He loved the other four too much to let them go on hurting each other for lack of communication. But, little did he know this confusion included him as well.  
  
"Well I think I know what is going on... and I think I can speak for all of us..." Duo started, but ended softly like he was not so sure any more.  
  
"Well?" Wufei urged Duo to continue.  
  
"Well, I think that... I might be in love with the four or you." Duo looked down, maybe feeling a bit scared a bit embarrassed, or a bit of both. Quatre reached over from beside Duo and held his hand.  
  
"I feel the same. I love the four of you no more and no less as any other in this room." Quatre made eye contact with each of them. "I never really felt complete with out all of us. I mean, it's not that I don't love you guys. But..." He trailed off not really sure how to phrase how he felt.  
  
"I think I feel the same thing." Heero stated with a bit of confusion in on his face. Trowa nodded in agreement.  
  
"So you're all saying that the four of you want me to join your relationship?" Wufei's voice was soft, as confusion rang clear on his face.  
  
"Well, ya. But I really did not know if the others wanted the same thing till today." Duo looked up into Wufei's eyes hoping that his eyes could tell him what they were having trouble expressing with words. However his gaze was met with confusion.  
  
"Then why did you not come and tell me?" Wufei looked at them.  
  
"At first I thought that there was something wrong with me, because I had Trowa, Duo, and then Heero... but I just felt like there was something missing..." Quatre trailed off.  
  
"And we felt so confused. Slowly we drifted form each other..." Trowa continued after Quatre.  
  
"So each of us started thinking negative thoughts; thoughts like the other did not love me anymore." Heero lowered his head as if in shame.  
  
"Oh Heero, I could never stop loving you. I don't think I could ever function without you." Duo sitting next to him, hugged him to give some support. At the same time he looked over to Wufei.  
  
"Will Fei'?" Wufei looked to each of them in turn and found the same pleading look in each of their faces. Too stunned to say anything he just nodded, making the four men in the room very happy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
Wufei realized that the feeling of something missing did not leave after he joined then. But he did not think of it for long, for he had to leave in two hours for a mission.  
  
TBC.......  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well there is more to come.... So R&R and give me some motivation......  
  
-LOA 


End file.
